


The Last Word

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: After his speech, Shiro discovers there's a message from someone he never expected to hear from again.





	The Last Word

As he heard the crowd applause, Shiro didn’t dare breathe until he exited the stage and sighed. “Glad to have that over with, I was so paranoid of mispronouncing a word.”

Iverson patted his shoulder. “You did fine, Shiro, better than perfect. It’s what the people needed to hear.”

Shiro gave a tired smile as he rubbed his neck. He was use to being a leader, but expressing words of encouragement to the entire planet and to the surviving members of the coalition was another matter entirely.

 _Now I know how Allura feels,_ he thought. _How did she do this so often without looking nervous?_

Iverson began to lead him towards their car. “I just received word from the hospital that Keith woke up. Krolia and Kolivan are with him now.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and smiled. “Oh, that’s great.” 

Keith hadn’t been in danger, but he had been the last paladin to wake up after their battle. Shiro couldn’t lie he had been sick to his stomach and feared the worst before they had brought all of the paladins to the hospital.

Once they were stable, it had taken a few days for all of them to regain consciousness, but Keith had been the last. Shiro had checked on them everyday, but he had been starting to get concerned about Keith.

“I better head over,” Shiro said as Iverson opened the door to the passenger's seat. “Keith will probably want to talk to me.”

To Shiro’s surprise, Iverson became quiet as he entered the driver’s seat. “Actually, we need to return to the base.”

Shiro frowned. “Did something happen?”

Did they finally learn what was powering up that robeast?

“Nothing severe,” Iverson said with a sigh, “but there is someone that wants to speak to you.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes, but gave a nod as Iverson turned on the engine.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

When he saw her, Shiro instantly understood. In his office stood Emily, Adam’s younger sister. She was taller now, and he noticed there was a ring on her finger. There were also several scars on her hands, which he could only assume was the result of Sendak’s invasion.

Iverson gave a silent nod as he exited and had shut the door behind him. Shiro didn’t dare speak until Emily did. 

“Takashi,” she greeted with a small smile. “It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah,” Shiro whispered as his eyes softened. “Emily, I’m..I’m so sorry about Adam.” 

Her eyes watered but she nodded as she gently touched his arm. “Thank you, and I’m sorry too. I know you’ve been through a lot.” 

“Everyone has,” Shiro said as he swallowed. “Were you captured?”

Even though he and Adam had broken up, Shiro felt like he failed him if he hadn’t been able to keep his sister safe.

Emily shook her head. “My husband and I had been hiding with the rebels until you freed Earth of the Galra,” she said as she gripped her purse strap. “Not that we were able to do much.”

“Every bit of assistance we had was vital,” Shiro stated firmly. “No matter how small, any kind of help can lead to victory.”

Emily blinked and gave a soft laugh as she covered her mouth. “You always were the perfect hero, Takashi.”

Shiro blushed but gave a small smile as he rubbed his neck. “It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose.”

Emily shot him a warm smile, but then if faltered as she reached into her purse. “I have something for you.” She pulled out a small memory stick and held it out.

Shiro stared at it in confusion until he saw neatly written on the label was ‘For Takashi’. His heart froze. He knew that handwriting anywhere.

Emily swallowed. “Adam made it for you,” she said as she took his hand and placed the memory stick in it. “When the Garrison was preparing for the Galra he asked me to give it to you if…” She bit her lower lip. “If he had died before you and the paladins returned to Earth.”

Shiro held his breath as he wrapped his fingers around the memory stick. “What’s..on it?”

“I don’t know,” Emily said gently, “I never watched it since it was only meant for you.” She touched his shoulder. “I wished to give it to you sooner, but everything was so crazy and-”

“It’s okay,” Shiro said as he looked up and nodded. “Thank you for keeping it for me.”

Emily’s mouth shut as she squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. “You know it would..be nice to catch up. Perhaps, sometime when you’re not busy?”

“Sounds good,” Shiro said his eyes hovered over the memory stick. “Be nice to remember the good old days.”

Emily laughed as she twirled the tip of her hair around her finger, just like she always did when she was younger. Adam would always tease she was going to get tangles as a result. He always had a nice laugh.

“I need to go,” Emily said as she began to walk away and paused. “You know, even though you two weren’t together anymore he...he was so happy to learn you were alive.”

Shiro found he could only nod as he pocketed the memory stick and tried not to dwell on what was on it.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

He was alone in the office and made certain to lock his door before he sat in the chair. For over five minutes, Shiro stared at the memory stick in his hand. 

Should he play it? What if Adam had wanted to tell him how angry he was? What if it was to tell him the Galra invading Earth had been Shiro’s fault?

Shiro felt a pang of guilt. He knew it wasn’t, but he still wondered if he had never found the Blue Lion the Galra never would have invaded Earth and Adam would be alive right now.

Shiro took a deep breath as he hastily inserted the memory stick into the computer. “Waiting won’t make it any easier,” he muttered as he accessed the file.

Shiro held his breath as a recording appeared. Adam was in his uniform as he adjusted the camera before sitting down.

“Hi, Takashi,” he greeted with a small wave. “I’m hoping I get to greet you in person, but if you’re seeing this…” Adam bit his lower lip. “Well, I’m going to assume worst occurred.”

Shiro’s human hand tightened into a fist, but he kept still.

“It’s all so crazy, you know,” Adam continued as he adjusted his glasses. He always did that when he was uncertain. “Aliens? Sentient robots, it’s mind blowing.” Adam gave a slight pout. “I feel like I’m in one of those cheesy sci-fi movies you forced me to watch.” 

Shiro chuckled. “It was fair payback for those documentaries you had me watch.” He gave a bitter smile. That had always been a running joke between them.

Adam then shut his eyes and lowered his gaze. “Everything is so uncertain and I want to at least make sure I have no more regrets.”

Shiro’s eyes widened as Adam look straight at him with his hands folded on the desk. “Takashi, I’m so sorry how we ended things. I..I was wrong. I should have been there for you and supported you going on the Kerberos Mission, but I-” He rubbed his eyes. “I was just so scared how much it would hurt to lose you that I..I wanted to save every second I had with you.”

“I’m sorry too,” Shiro whispered and wished Adam could hear him. “I should have been more considerate of your feelings. We’re both to blame.”

Adam continued as he shook his head. “When I thought you had died I...I can’t tell you how many regrets I had.” His eyes hardened. “But I can’t change the past and I want to tell you how proud I am of you.”

“What?” Shiro whispered.

“I’ve always known how incredible you were,” Adam said with a smile. “You always wanted to fly to the stars and now look at you. Fighting to free the universe, no matter how small the odds were? It’s inspirational.”

Adam gave a small sweet smile. “It’s what I always loved about you.”

“Adam,” Shiro said and then held his tongue. He couldn’t hear him. There was no point in talking.

“If something has happened to me, I want you to know that I will always be cheering you on no matter where I am. I know you can do it. I know you can protect Earth and don’t feel guilty over whatever happened to me.” He folded his hands into his lap. “I’m going to fight too, and this was my choice.” He held up a smile. “I’m glad I met you Takashi and despite how things ended between us, I wouldn’t trade our memories together for the world.”

Shiro felt his body stiffened.

He watched Adam raised a hand, assuming he was going to stop the recording, but then he paused. “Oh, and one more thing,” Adam said quickly. “Tell Keith I’m proud of him too.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Keith?”

Adam had met Keith a few times. It was usually when Shiro had dragged Keith along to join him and Adam for dinner. Adam had never had any issues with Keith, but they never formed a tight bond either as far as Shiro knew.

“He always was a talented kid,” Adam continued and rubbed his neck. “And tell him I was never angry with him. I know that doesn’t make much sense, but he’ll understand.” He took a deep breath as he lowered his hand. “I have to go, but good luck, Takashi. No matter what the future holds for me, I know you’ll be the hero you were meant to be.”

Shiro watched as the screen went blank. He should have removed the memory stick and get out of the chair, but he couldn’t move. He sucked in air as he felt a tear streamed down his cheek. He wiped it away, but then felt another, and another tear followed.

Before he could stop it, Shiro buried his face into his hands and let the sobs he had been holding in for weeks erupt. Eventually, he would get out and leave the office with no one being the wiser of his break down.

But right now, in this moment, he was going to let himself grieve.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith was reading a book when Shiro entered his room. Shiro had already bumped into Krolia and Koilvan in the hallway as they were on their way to check on the other paladins. Shiro waved as he entered.

“Hey, up for visitors?” he greeted.

Keith looked up and smiled as he tucked the book away. “Sure,” he said as he slumped against the pillow. “I am really missing the healing pods right now.”

“That feeling is mutually shared by the others,” Shiro said as he pulled up the chair. “How are you feeling?”

“Better with the pain meds,” Keith said as he turned to him. “Sorry I wasn’t awake to watch your speech, but it sounds like it went over well.”

“I’m no Allura, but I did my best,” Shiro said and then his smile faltered as he took a deep breath. “I ran into Adam’s sister today.”

Keith’s smile dropped as his eyes narrowed. “Oh?”

Shiro folded his arms into his lap. “She had a recording from Adam, he left it for me in case…” He lowered his head. “In case he died before I saw him again.”

Keith’s face hardened as he reached out and touched his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Shiro. I know he had been important to you.”

Shiro reached out and gently squeezed Keith’s hand. “I never thought we would get back together, but I had hoped when I came back we could at least be friends.”

Keith frowned as he squeezed the hand back before he took it away. “What was in the message?”

“That he was sorry for how we broke up and that he was proud of me,” Shiro said softly and then looked to Keith. “He also asked me to tell you that he was proud of you too.”

Keith blinked and pointed to himself. “Me?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said as he leaned back, “and also that he was never angry with you, but I don’t know what he meant by that.”

Keith’s hands gripped his blanket. He was silent for a long moment before he looked up to Shiro. “After I was kicked out of the Garrison Adam..well, he checked up on me a few times.”

Shiro frowned. “He did?”

“He never stayed long, but he mainly came to see if I was eating right and sometimes brought some groceries with him,” Keith said as he crossed his arms. “I think he felt a little obligated since he knew how much you had done for me.” 

Shiro opened and shut his mouth. They had broken up, and yet Adam still felt the need to do that?

Keith sighed and shut his eyes. “The last time I saw him I was having a real bad day, so I snapped at him and told him I just wanted to be left alone.” He ran a hand through his hair. “A few days later, you had crashed on Earth. I..I always figured I would apologize to him when we got back but...he’s gone now. I’m sorry, Shiro.”

Shiro gave a half smile as he stood up and hugged Keith. “Hey, nothing to apologize for. I can’t imagine it had been an easy year and it sounded like Adam understood that.”

“I hope so,” Keith said as he hugged back. They stayed that way for a moment before letting go and Keith leaned back against the pillow. “Are you okay?”

“Think so,” Shiro said softly as he leaned back. “These things take time though.”

Keith nodded as he looked out the window. “Once I’m released, I’m going to take my mom to my dad’s grave. She wants to see it.”

“I can imagine,” Shiro replied softly.

Keith nodded and looked to him. “If you want, we can do something for Adam. I know they weren’t able to build him a proper gravestone yet, but...we could have a small ceremony for him.”

Shiro gave a nod. “That be nice.” He looked out the window. “I thought I’d go to where we use to watch sunsets together, and lay some flowers.” He gave a sad smile. “I wouldn’t object to company.”

Keith nodded as reached out and Shiro took his hand. Adam wasn’t here anymore, but Shiro hoped he was smiling wherever he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be called closure that I believed Shiro needed to hear. Hope you all liked this.


End file.
